


Mister Daredevil & The Kid

by Ashling



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Series, Food, Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Slice of Life, Teaching, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	1. bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Matt sighed. “Listen, kid, you gotta pace yourself.”

Unexpectedly, Peter grinned and fist-pumped like he just won a Fortnite or whatever. 

“What?” 

Out came Peter’s phone, displaying some kind of bingo card. One row was full.

  * “what about your homework”
  * *adult hypocrisy, but funny*
  * “be careful out there” (FREE SPOT)
  * “do your parents know about this”
  * “listen, kid”



“That was a twofer,” Peter said. “Now MJ owes me tacos, unless she’s filled her card tonight too.”

“A twofer?”

“All due respect, Mister Daredevil, you’ve never paced yourself in your life. Adult hypocrisy.”

At least the kid thought he was funny. 


	2. favor

It was 5am in Mr. Murdock’s apartment, and the lock had been picked, so Peter didn’t expect the hug he got. Dead stinky and clanking with body armor and way too tight, but nice. Eventually, Mr. Murdock pulled away.

"I looked for you everywhere," he said, like an accusation.

"I got rescued, but I lost my phone."

"Rescued? By who?"

Peter liked Mr. Murdock, even trusted him, but he knew he owed a favor and he wasn't a snitch. "Just some guy. Do you want cheesy eggs? I’m hungry." He tried to look innocent, failed, and headed for the fridge.


	3. yoink

Behind him, the Hudson. Before him, a guy with a huge flamethrower. To his left, the Spider-Kid, to his right, absolutely nothing. Cover? No. Time to run? No.

“Ah, shit,” Matt said, hurling himself to the left. 

Behind him, the kid muttered something like  _ yeet,  _ and then Matt was yanked upwards at breathtaking speed, feet just missing a fiery jet. Seconds later, he and Peter were atop a stack of shipping crates.

“You okay?” Matt panted.

Peter shot out a long strand at the man below, yanked his arm, and sent the man flying into the Hudson.

“Yup,” he said.


	4. spaghetti

“This is where my dad took me whenever he won a fight,” Matt said. Peter didn’t know how to respond—Matt never talked about family—but suddenly there was a tiny, wizened man in front of them, grinning nearly as widely as Matt was.

“Matthew!”

“Hey, Luca. I need some victory spaghetti for my nephew here.” Matt clapped Peter on the shoulder. “He just got into NYU.”

“Felicitazioni!” Luca beamed, then tilted his head appraisingly.

“Pesto?” Matt said.

“No, he is carbonara boy.” Luca beckoned them inside.

“What does that mean?” Peter whispered.

Matt shrugged. “I’m a bolognese boy, myself.”


	5. disgrace

The Punisher wasn’t so scary when he was arguing with Matt like an old roommate. 

“Hey guys?” Peter finally said. He didn’t want to miss this, but he didn’t want to miss Aunt May’s surprise party even more.

“Oh, God,” the Punisher groaned. “You got a sidekick? A  _ kid?  _ Fucking disgraceful. That is billionaire behavior, Murdock.”

“We’re friends,” said Peter.

“I  _ tried _ to stop him,” said Matt.

“Kid, you couldn’t have picked a worse teacher. Do you even know how to shoot a gun?”

“Kinda?”

“He does  _ not _ need to know that, Frank.”

“Either you teach him, or I will.”


	6. hurt

Matt felt like he’d been hit in the head with a tire iron, because he had. In his defense, he’d been distracted.

Voices swam up to him. Peter’s, unmistakable and friendly: “... basically anytime.”

A woman’s, equally unmistakable in a way that made Matt’s chest hurt: “Lovely seeing you again.” 

“You too.”

“I’m glad he has a friend.”

Matt’s heart was pounding as hard as his head. He wanted to shout, but he had no idea what, so eventually, he just sat up and rasped, “Elektra?” 

Too late. There was only one other person on the rooftop.

“Ah, shit,” said Peter.


	7. guys

There were lots of bottles.

“...thought Elektra was dead for so long, you know?” Matt was saying. 

Peter took a sip of whiskey, trying not to grimace. “So you’re sad because she’s alive?”

“No, that’s—hey!” Matt snatched the glass. “You’re underage.” 

“Isn’t this what guys do? Drink and talk about being sad?”

“No, 's not healthy.”

Peter refrained from pointing out who had bought the whiskey. “Okay,” he said patiently.

Matt wobbled to his feet. “Guys eat pizza and talk about being sad.”

“Isn’t Italian for victory?”

“A slice for sadness, Pete. A slice for sadness.”

“Whatever you say.”


	8. boring

This beady-eyed supervillain was super into municipal corruption. Peter  _ knew _ it was a bad thing, but if he got a dollar every time the guy yelled about CORRUPTION™, he’d have enough for ten bowls of victory spaghetti. 

Matt was just as bored. “Could you hurry up? I’ve got date night at the Met and he’s got an Orgo exam tomorrow.”

Peter looked at him. “Thought the Met closes at eight.”

“It does. Thought you said you’d lay off during exams week.”

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?” the supervillain bellowed.

“Maybe you misheard me?” Peter said.

“SHUT UP!”

“I didn’t. Stop procrastinating.”


End file.
